Hollings Is History: Or At Least We Thought So
by The Biggest Bones Fan Ever
Summary: Sequel to episode Two Bodies In The Lab. Hollings is back and seems to have a liking for killing young women associated with Booth. Pairings: BB & AH
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please give me feedback.

Oh yeah I don't own the characters they are owned by the Fox Network that owns the televison show Bones. But wait I do own a special agent Michael Adams.

**Michael**: "What I'm a person?"

**Me**: Sorry Michael but you are a fictional character that I came up with and I own you, so get over it.

**Booth**: "Haha sucker."

**Temperance**: "Hey Booth that wasn't very nice."

**Me**: Well you to just so you know the Fox Network owns you.

**Booth:** "What!"

**Temperance**: "What! I am not owned by anyone I am Dr Temperance Brennan and I work at the Jefersonion institute in Washington DC and I can look after myself."

**Me**: Okay, okay you guys can we get on with the story please?

**Everyone**: "Sure Kaitlyn."

**Me**: Okay so it starts like this.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a warm sunny day in Washington DC. It was early March and most people were thinking about or being out in the sun with the exception one person in particular, her name is Temperance Brennan. But like usual she had the blind in her office closed and was neck deep in piles of paper work from the previous week which she had just finished. Once she finished she decided to jot down some point for her new book.

Then suddenly she jumped realising that her friend Angela Montanagrow was standing at the door locking at her and shaking her head.

"Hey Brenn are you going any were for lunch?"

"Ange its only 10 o'clock!"

"I know but Booth hasn't showed up yet and so I thought maybe you didn't have a case and me you and the guys could go to Wong fou's for lunch,"

But just as Angela finished that sentence a mans voice came from across the huge floor.

"Bones! Bones were are you?"

"I'm in here Booth!"

"Speak of the devil hey,"

As Angela said this booth had gotten to the door and Brennan had cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Speak of who?"

"Umm nobody Seely, see you later sweetie."

Angela said with a big grin on her face as she walked out of the room.

"Umm bye Ange."

"Put a smile on your dial Bones."

"What did you just say?"

"You know the saying "put a smile on your dial"."

"No Booth I don't know!"

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't know that, wow ok it's something people say to other people."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

Seeley rolls his eyes at his partner.

"Anyway bones I have something that will make you smile."

"Huh?"

'_Huh what could he have that would make me happy? Hmmmm_'

"Bones I got a case for ya!"

"Don't call me Bones!"

"Oh come on Bones just one more time!"

"Booth back to the case!"

"Fine oh you should be happy I got a doosey for ya bones!"

"Don't call me Bones! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"At least once more Bones!"

Tempe looks at booth will an annoyed face.

"What bones?"

Booth shrugs.

"Oh booth, back to the case what's it about?"

"It's a serial killer you and me are very well acquainted with well at least it's his mo."

"Who is it Booth?"

"Holling's,"

"What, but, but when Kenton had kidnapped me and was going to kill me he said that he killed him!"

"Well he was probably lying."

"But he used these exact words, 'he told me that he slit there throat like cattle and that he used the key to unlock the soul from behind there eyes' he even said to me that he thought that was one sick bastard that the world was not going to miss."

"As I said Bones he was probably lying."

"Oh ok but he sounded so sincere."

"I know bones, I know."

Tempe sniffles.

"Were is the body?"

"It's in one of the old abandoned factories down town let's go."

"Ok I just have to ok some points for Zack before I go."

"Ok I'll meet you out front in say 10 minutes."

"Ok."

As temperance walked off Booth turned around and watched her walk off.

"God she's beautiful."

As a calm motionless Seeley said this he turned around to see a bright and bubbly Angela standing in front of him with a great big smile on her face.

"Oh hi Ange,"

"Hi Seeley by the way who's beautiful?"

When Angela said this she could hardly swallow the giggles that were starting to come out of her mouth.

"Umm, no one Ange sorry I got to go you understand official FBI business."

Booth hurried out the big doors of the Jefersonion and out to the car park were his car was, he was about to open the door when suddenly he heard someone yell out behind him.

"Booth!"

With a jerk of his neck he turned to see Temperance running towards him with her kit and her jumpsuit.

"Hurry up Booth lets go!"

"Ok ok Bones I'm hurrying."

They both got in the car in silence and drove all the way to the abandoned buildings in silence, which was weird for them.

When they arrived at the abandoned building they both got out of the car and started walking towards the building were a group of police officers were standing. As they walked over a young man started walking towards them he was a young man maybe twenty-five he had blonde hair and rather tanned skin. He walked strait up to them and started saying details about the body.

"Umm who are you?"

"Oh sorry bones this is agent Adams, Cullin asked me to look after him until he gets used to D.C."

"What?"

At the same time as saying this Temperance cocked an eyebrow in question at booth.

"Oh hello ma'am I am as agent Booth said agent Michael Adams it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh yes nice to meet you to agent Adams."

"Why you Booth? I mean you aren't exactly the partner type."

"Since now Bones sheesh."

" Umm Dr Brennan do you want to see the body now?"

"Yes please agent Adams that would be great. I like you. You get down to business."

"Thank you Dr Brennan, I think."

As agent Adams finishes the sentence Temperance walks of towards the body because they had arrived at the door and she could see the body.

"Sorry about her Michael she can be a bit cocky some times."

"That's ok agent Booth."

"Please Michael just call me Booth,"

"Yes agent I mean Booth."

The two agents started to laugh as they walked in to find Temperance talking into her tape recorder while circling the body. Which was much like the others it had the arms bound above the head and the flesh had been eaten.

"Bones!"

"Yes Booth,"

"What can you tell me?"

"Well it's a female, aged between twenty and thirty,"

"The eyes and throat?"

"The throats has got marks from a cutting tool and the eye's are gone gouged out with something."

_Booth sighs_

"Oh ok Bones. Damn it we were so sure he was dead."

As Booth finished speaking Temperance turned around to face him and started packing up.

"Booth what time is it?"

Booth looks at his watch

"Umm about 11:45 why Bones?"

"Oh I Angela, Zack and Hodgins were going to meet me at Wong fou's at about 12:00 for lunch. You want to come?"

"Bones how can you eat after seeing that?"

"Easy I just think about something else."

"Ok Bones if your finished I'll get the Coroner to drop the body off at the lab. And then we'll go to Wong fou's."

"Yep okay I'm finished."

By the end of this conversation Temperance had packed up her kit and was taking off her jumpsuit, which reviled her dark blue jeans and blue singlet top.

"Ok Bones just meet me in the car I got to speak to agent Adams."

Booth takes his keys out of his pocket and chucks them at her and she catches them with a slight step forward.

"Here,"

"What are these for?"

"To get in."

"Oh ok thanks Booth."

And with at that Temperance turns around and heads towards the car and Booth walked over to Adams and started to talk to him about getting the body taken back to the Jefersonion, then he walked out the doors of the abandoned building and looked at his suv were there was a beautiful Temperance putting her coat on and brushing her hair.

'_She really is beautiful if only I could tell her how I feel._'

Booth suddenly snapped him self out of it because he got to the car and Temperance was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ok come on Booth let's go!"

"Ok Bones I'm hurrying."

They got to Wong fou's soon after and the team or as Booth likes to call them 'the squint squad' were sitting in the booth that there favourite FBI agent had banished them to. As they all sat there talking about the case Wong fou's owner Sid came over with some waitresses and their food.

"Thanks Sid."

"That's ok Booth but you know what I said about these photos people re trying to eat in here. And if you keep bring them here I will have to ban you! An you know that you are my best customer Booth."

"Aww gee thanks Sid."

"Ah Sid what do you mean best customer?"

Temperance cocked an aye at Sid in question.

"Well he is here a lot."

"You mean about ounce or twice a week like we are?"

"No like once a day almost."

By the time Sid had finished this sentence Temperance had coked an eyebrow and was looking at booth with a big grin on her face.

"Now booth you are going to get fat if you keep eating all this Thai food."

"Hey no offence Dr Brennan but please don't scare my best customer away!"

"Well it's true Sid."

"Hey Bones you almost eat as much as I do most nights I bring it to your apartment."

"Yeah and I keep telling you that if you keep bringing Thai food to my apartment in the middle of the night we are both going to get fat."

"Yeah well Bones you're the one that scoffs half of it."

"What I do not."

"Yeah you do!"

"Ok you to can stop fighting now come on sweetie umm how was the umm crime scene?"

"Oh fine Ange for a crime scene."

Booth looks at his watch and then gets a surprised look on his face.

"Oh crap look at the time I have to go pick up Parker from school and take him to his friends place."

"Isn't it a bit early and why do you have to?"

"Well Rebecca has a job interview and it's parkers sports carnival today so they finish early."

"Oh ok, bye Booth."

"Bye Bones, bye guys."

They all waved as booth hurried out the front doors.

"Oh sorry everyone I have to go as well I need to do my preliminary report on the body from the ware house."

"Sure sweetie can I give you a lift back?"

"Yeah that would be great Ange!"

Angela points at her food.

"I'll just get Sid to put this in a take away container."

"Ok Ange I'll wait outside."

"Ok."

"Ok bye Dr Brennan."

"Bye Zack, bye Jack."

They all waved as Temperance and Angela walked out the doors towards Angela's car.

* * *

Okay so thats it for chapter 1. I will try to update as soon as I can. And thanks to Nessa for helping me post this.

Peace Out,

Kaitlyn


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here's chapter two I hope you like it please review umm oh yeah I added a new character his name is bob.__Oh yeah I don't own the characters they are owned by the fox network that owns the TV show Bones._

Chapter 2:

Temperance Brennan was looking over the bones from the abandoned building and was writing her preliminary report.

"Good morning Dr Brennan,"

"Oh Zack is it morning already?"

"Yes it is Dr Brennan."

"Oh I must have worked all night, oh zack could you get these bones cleaned for me please."

"Sure Dr Brennan."

"If agent Booth comes back could you tell him I'm in my office ok."

"Ok Dr Brennan I'll let him know."

"Thanks zack."

Temperance walked to her office and sat down on the couch and soon after she fell asleep. Not long after Temperance fell asleep Booth walked up to zack and said to him.

"Hey Zack is Bones not here yet?"

"Yes agent Booth she spent the whole night here doing her report."

"Ok thanks Zack."

Booth turns around and starts walking towards Temperence's office he had two coffee's one in each hand. He walked quietly in and there was Temperance asleep on her couch with a blanket over her.

"Awww,"

"I'm awake."

"Yeah Bones I can see that. Here I got you a coffee it's just the way you like it."

"What?"

"You know black two sugars."

"Oh thank you Booth."

"That's ok Bones; Zack said you spent the night here."

Temperance sits up and grabs the coffee that Booth has half handed her.

"Yes."

"Well what can you tell me?"

"The same injuries, same cut patterns on the arms legs and neck but I will know more when Zack has cleaned the bones."

"Oh ok Bones, he's doing than now?"

"Yes booth."

"Ok has Angela got a face yet?"

"No! She hasn't got the points and measurements on the skull yet."

"Ok call me when she does get the face I have to go back to the Hoover building I have to go through some things with the director."

"Ok Booth I'll let you know."

Booth walks out of the building and Angela walked up to temperance who was looking at her watch and yawning.

"Hey sweetie, good morning."

"Oh, hello Angela."

"What don't I get a good morning?"

Temperance looks up strait at Angela with a just woken up face.

"Oh sorry good morning Ange."

"Ok brenn spill what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ange I'm just tiered."

"Oh ok sweetie, hey weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?"

"Yes Angela I spent the whole night here."

Temperance yawned looked at her watch then looked back at Angela.

"I'm going home now ok but call me when Zack's finished cleaning the bones."

"Ok sweetie."

Temperance walked out of the Medico legal lab and out to her car. She got in the car and drove to the exit.

"Can I see your id tag please?"

"Yes sure Bob."

Bob was a chubby man with brown hair. He was the security guard for the car park at the Jefersonian.

Temperance looked through her pockets through her handbag and through the car.

"Umm Bob I think I left my tag in my office!"

"Ok Dr Brennan, but only because it is you!"

"Thanks Bob!"

"That's ok I'll see you later Dr Brennan."

And with that Temperance drove off towards her apartment building, when she got there she parked her car and headed strait to the stairs. She walked to her floor then she walked to her door. When she got her keys out of her handbag she opened the door and stepped inside then she shut the door behind her locked the door and went and lied down in her room on her bed.

_Back at the J__efersonian..._

Angela walks up onto the platform were Dr Jack Hodgins was standing.

"Hey Jack,"

"Yeah Ange!"

"Do you think that Booth likes someone hear more than a friend?"

"Wow, what? Who? Huh?"

"Well I heard Booth say something when he was watching brenn walk away."

"What?"

"I heard him say in a whisper God she's beautiful."

"What?"

"Yeah I know."

As Angela finished that line Booth walked up onto the platform.

"You know what?"

"Wow gosh Booth don't scare me like that."

"Oh sorry ange, hey where's bones? She's not in her office."

"Oh she told me she was going home to go to sleep."

"Oh ok ange I'll go get her.""Ok but ring her cell first and tell her your coming and that Zack's finished cleaning the bones."

"Ok I will."

_Back at T__emperence's apartment..._

_Twas 1 in the arvo and all through the apartment not a creature was __suturing__ not even Brenn. Ok enough fun back to the story._

Temperance was asleep on her bed so she didn't hear her cell phone ring on the night table next to her.

"Damn it Bones. Oh well try her apartment."

_'Ring, ring'_

By the time her apartment phone rang Temperance was fast asleep so it didn't wake her.

"Oh she's not answering oh no there must be something wrong I hope someone hasn't kidnapped her again. I know I'll go to her apartment before I jump to any conclusions."

Seeley arrived at the apartment building and he parks his SUV in the car park and then he went for the lift.

"Damn out of order. God Bones why do you have to live on the tenth floor? Oh god now I'm talking to myself."

Seeley walked to the staircase and started to climb two steps at a time. When he got to the tenth floor he stoped took a deep breath and kept walking towards Temperence's apartment. He walked strait up to the door and knocked loudly.

_'Nock, nock.'_

"Bones you there?"

_'Nock, nock.'_

"I know Bones gave me this spare key for something."

_'Click'_

Booth opens the door walks in and closes it behind him. Then he upholsters his gun.

"Bones, Bones are you here?"

Booth walks towards her bed room checking all the rooms as he walks along in true FBI ways.

He walks up to her bed room and steps inside.

_I hope you liked it. It was my pleasure to write it for you. OH yes I almost forgot I have a new clone of myself I have turned my friend Chrystal into a bones fan like myself. __:-)_

_Peace out _

_Kaitlyn_


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry if I got anyone excited but unfortunately I have been verry busy this week with assignments so I haven't had time to type chapter 2.

_**But it will be up Thursday so don't fret.**_

_**Bye for now**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Kaitlyn**_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah I don't own the characters they are owned by the fox network that owns the TV show Bones. But I do own bob and Michael. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3:

Booth sighs as he looks at his partner asleep on her bed. He just looks at her as she lies there without motion. Booth walks over to her bed and sits on the end of her bed. He rubs his face in his hands and sighs again after reholstering his gun. Then he looks at her and sighs again and he rubs his hand across her arm as he said softly.

"God she really is beautiful!"

Just as Booth says this temperance wakes up and rolls over and looks in Booths direction. Then she yawns, rubs her eyes, blinks and jumps back a bit.

"Booth what are you doing in my apartment? Let alone my bedroom?"

Then Booth put his hands up in a hang on a minute arm gesture and says.

"Wow, easy bones let me explain."

"Ok explain."

"Ok bones it's like this. I went back to the jefersonian but you weren't there. Then Angela told me that you were here. So I rang your cell and you didn't answer, so I called the apartment phone but you still didn't answer so I came here and knocked on the door and yelled out but still you didn't answer so with the spare key you gave me I came inside and I called your name but still no answer so I checked the apartment and then you were in hear which was a relief. And now we are here."

"Ok booth but I'm fine I'm just tiered that's why I didn't answer I was in a deep sleep."

"Oh yeah I forgot Angela said to tell you that Zacks finished cleaning the bones."

"Oh ok Booth Just wait I'll have a shower and get changed ok?"

"Ok I'll just watch the TV."

"Umm Booth I still don't have a TV."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to some music I still have foreigner. You know you want to listen to them you love foreigner. Remember the night you were blown up?"

"Yes bones I do."

Booth rubs his ribs tenderly.

"Oh sorry booth I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No bones its ok remember I did something wonderful the next day."

"What?"

"I saved your life."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"That's ok bones you did get a milled concussion."

"Hey my concussion wasn't that bad I only got wacked over the head twice."

"Yeah I know Bones; I didn't mean to upset you!"

"That's ok Booth I'm going to have a shower now ok?"

"Ok Bones I'll wait here and I'll listen to foreigner and I promise I won't go near the fridge."

"Ok booth I won't be long."

"Ok,"

Temperance walks towards her bathroom and booth sits down on the couch after he turned on foreigner 'hot blooded' of course. A few minutes past and temperance got out of the shower with only a towel on and walked to her cupboard she got out her black shirt and green jacket as well as her black pants and boots. She got dressed and put her clunky green and red necklace. Then she walked out towards the living room.

"Ok Booth I'm ready lets go!"

Temperance looks around the room but couldn't see booth until she looked over at the couch. She sighs and puts down her brief case down on the table and walks into the kitchen and makes two cups of coffee. Then she walks into the lounge room and walks over to the couch and sits next to booth and gently rubs his arm.

"Booth, Booth come on wake up we have to go back to the jefersonian."

Booth turns and looks at temperance which at this time was looking strait at booth and smiling. Then he yawned.

"Ok umm I'll grab my keys then we can go."

"No booth don't hurry I made you a cup of coffee."

"ok bones we'll drink our coffee's then we'll go."

They both drank some of there coffee's and then they looked at each other and temperance started to talk.

"Hey Booth why are you tiered?"

"Oh umm I was doing some paper work all night so I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh ok drink up then ok so we can go."

"Ok!"

And with that they both finished there coffee's and left. They went downstairs and got into booths SUV and drove back to the jefersonian. When booth got to the car park Booth showed Bob his card and Bob let them in. Booth dropped temperance off at the door and went and parked the SUV.

"Hey sweetie."

"Oh hello Angela."

"How was your nap?"

"Oh it was good thanks, but you scared me when you sent booth to pick me up."

"Ooh what do you mean?"

"well because I was asleep I didn't answer my cell or my apartment phone so he used the spare key I gave him and came inside and I woke up with him sitting at the end of my bed."

"Awe sweetie we all know you like him. You should have loved it when your night in shining FBI standard issue body armour came to rescue you."

"Oh Ange."

"Well sweetie you do!"

"She does what?"

"Oh nothing Seeley. Bye guys I have things to do face to draw."

"Bye Angela."

"Bye Seeley, bye sweetie."

"Bye Ange."

"Hey what does she keep doing that?"

"Doing what Booth?"

"You know, talking to you and when I come she leaves."

"Oh that well I don't know we were just talking."

Temperance and seeley walk to temperence's office after she puts her things down and grabs her blue coat she puts it on and a pair of latex gloves and then they walk over to the platform. Then they walk over to the examination table were the body from the warehouse was sitting.

"Ok thank you zack for cleaning the bones."

"That's ok Dr Brennan."

"Jack what did you find in the excrement?"

"Bones do you actually think that you are going to get more information in the dog crap?"

"Well last time we found out that the dogs were strays."

"I know Bones."

"Ok Jack go on!"

"Ok well through the faecal flotation wow I really don't get to say that a lot. Well anyway I found out that just like with the other body I found fasciola hepatica which as we know is a parasite found in beef liver. Just like the other body the dogs must have been lured to the site."

"Ok thanks jack."

"That's ok Dr Brennan."

Temperance and Booth turn around and start looking at the bones again.

"Ok so lets look over the body. Zack did you a look at the bones yet?"

"Yes Dr Brennan and I have put the markers on the skull if you will just look over them for me we can let Angela draw us a face."

"Ok show me the skull."

Zack hands temperance the tray with the skull on it.

"Ok zack they look great well done."

"Thank you Dr Brennan."

"You can give the skull to Angela now ok."

"Ok I'll go give it to her."

"Hey she has a name you know its Angela."

"Sorry Ange."

"That's ok Zack."

Zack hands Angela the skull.

"Thanks Zack I'll get right on it."

"Ok ange see you soon."

"Sure brenn I'll be back soon."

"Ok ange,"

With that Angela walks off the platform and to her room where she sits down and starts to draw. As Angela starts to draw Brennan starts to look at the bones. Temperance looks over the bones for a long wile and booth goes and sits in her office at her computer. After a while he sees Angela walk up onto the platform so he hurries up and onto the platform.

"Say thankyou with gifts."

"Thanks ange."

"That's ok brenn. Do you want me to go through the missing persons files for the girl?"

"Actually bones agent Adams has the files ready and waiting back at the Hoover building."

"Oh ok do you want to go now?"

"Yes now's fine. Zack have a look over the bones and try and figure out what caused the wounds oh and Jack see what else you can find in the excrement."

"Yes Dr brennan I'll get write on it do you want me to see if the marks on the bones are made by the same instruments as last time?"

"Yes please Zack and Hodgins don't forget."

"Yes I know to keep sifting through dog crap."

Temperance and seeley walk outside to booths SUV and get in.

"Hey bones can I see the face?"

"Yes here booth."

"God she's beautiful!"

"Yes Booth she is pretty."

"Do you recognise her?"

"No why?"

"I do and I cant remember were."

"Oh well Booth were here lets go find out who she is."

Temperance and seeley get out of the car after Seeley parked it in the car park. Then they went inside to find Agent Adams.

"Hey Dr Brennan, Booth."

"Oh hey Michael."

"Oh hello Agent Adams."

"Do you have a face for me?"

"Yes Michael we do."

"then lets see it Booth."

"Ok."

Booth hands Michael the drawing and they follow him until they enter a small room further down the hall were there are 2 men inside as well as a huge amount of computers surrounding the walls.

"Ok I'll just scan the face in."

"Ok we have a name it's ..."

_Ok so that was crewel leaving you there. But oh I am so sorry it took so long to upload, I've been stuck doing assignments and studying for tests. But I hope you liked this chapter if you enjoy my story please comment_.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so like usual unfortunately I do not own bones but I wish I did. I hope you like this chapter but you know if you don't than that's ok to please R and R if you like.

Chapter 4:

"We have a name it's Anastasia deschanel."

"Oh my god I knew she looked familiar."

"What booth?"

"I should have recognised her it's my ex-girlfriend."

"What."

"I dated her for about 2 months bones but you guys never met her I dated her before I dated Lisa and Tessa."

"Oh ok but why didn't she meet us."

"Because she was a lawyer and she had to work and we didn't go out much other than when I didn't have a case with you and she didn't have a case of her own."

"Oh ok booth."

Michael looked at seeley and tapped him gently on the arm. Seeley looked up at Michael.

"Booth do you know what she's been doing lately?"

"No we kind of lost track of each other when we broke up." Booth said with a slightly elevated and annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Booth but I'm just trying to get some information."

"I know Michael it's just hard to realise she's gone."

"Do you know where her parents live?"

"Yes her mum lives in dc not to far away but her dad died a few weeks before we broke up he was a marine he died in a carjacking he was shot that wasn't the way he would have wanted to go."Booth said this with a slight shake of his head and temperance could see the tears forming in his eye's.

"Booth can I have that address please."

"No I'll go tell her."

"Booth you're to close to this you need to let someone else do this."

"No," Booth said this a little louder than intended and the two other men in the room looked at him.

"Seeley its ok I'll go with you."

"No, no offence bones but people skills aren't your most valued ability." Booth said this with a slight elevation and temperance picked up on this as well as the slight irritation in his voice."

"I know Booth but I'm trying to get better and I want to help you with this."Booth sighed loudly and looked strait at her. How could he say know she had a concerned look on her face?

'_God she looks so cute when she does that face. Booth what are you saying she's your partner.' _Booth mentally hit himself in the back of the head and began to speak again.

"Fine you can come."

"Ok booth where are we going?"

"I told you her mother lives in Washington not to far from here."

"Ok booth do you want to go now?"

"Ok Bones lets go."

Temperance and seeley started to walk out of the Hoover building and to booths suv when booth started to speak again.

"Bones please let me do all the talking I got to know her mother very well and she will be devastated."

"Ok Booth what ever you say."

Booth just looked at temperance and got into the drivers seat with a smile on his face. They drove to Mrs. Deschanel place in silence like most of there car rides. When they arrived they got out of the suv and walked to the door booth put up his hand and knocked loudly on the old weathered wooden door.

'_Nock nock,'_

Mrs Deschanel opened the door not a minute later.

"Oh hello seeley what a surprise to see you how are you?"

"I'm well Mrs. Deschanel."

"I'm sorry seeley but stazia doesn't live here anymore."

"I know ma'am I I mean me and my associate Dr Brennan are here to talk to you."

"Oh seeley how can I help you."

"Well can we come in please."

"Oh I'm sorry seeley were are my manners? Come in come in."

The three of them walked in and sat down in the lounge room.

"Ok how can I help you seeley?"

"Well it's about Anna."

"What has she done?"

Mrs Deschanel looked at seeley questioningly.

"Well ma'am we have I mean me and dr Brennan have found a well a body and they were unrecognisable which is where bones here comes in."

"Don't call me bones."

"Not now bones. Well anyway dr Brennan here can tell us the age, sex, race they are and how they died and well we think it might be Stazia."

"Oh god." Even temperance could tell that the woman was upset and distraught. The women started to cry tears streaming down her face like rain on the window of a car.

"Mrs deschanel I am very sorry for your loss."

Mrs deschanel looks at temperance.

"But to confirm it could you please look at these sketches my artist drew up from the skull?"

"Yes of course miss brennan." Mrs deschanel got out through her sobs.

"Thank you."

Temperance hands Mrs deschanel the sketches and the tears flow harder than temperance thought fiscally possible as Mrs deschanel looks at the sketch and looks at booth.

"Oh god it is her she was only here a few days ago."

Booth looks at temperance and temperance can see the sadness in his eyes. Booth looks back at Mrs deschanel.

"Ma'am I will help to organise the funeral and I will try and get a lot near your husband ok?"

"That would be wonderful seeley."

"Yes ma'am it's my pleasure."

All of a sudden temperance's phone started blasting bones by the killers. Temperance looked at booth with a glare when she pics up the phone to answer it, and all Booth could do was smile back slightly.

"Brennan. Yes, ok, try and match it to a key from last time. Bye I'll be there soon."

Brennan hung up and looked at Mrs deschanel.

"Sorry Mrs deschanel but we need to leave I need to go back to the lab."

"Bones!"

"It's alright seeley I was getting ready to go see my mother anyway."

"Ok ma'am I will be in touch ok."

"Yes seeley I will talk to you soon."

They all got up and Mrs deschanel ushered the partners to the front door.

"Goodbye seeley nice to meet you dr Brennan."

"Believe me Mrs deschanel it was my pleasure."

"Goodbye ma'am."

The partners started walking to booth's suv. Booth looks at temperance.

"Here."

"What booth."

Booth gently tosses his keys at temperance.

"What are these for?"

"You drive bones you disserve it."

"Ok booth."

They got in the car and temperance started to drive.

"Booth are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine bones just drop it ok."

"Ok booth I will. I need to go back to the jefersonion. Zack has finished his examination and it currently trying to mach the groves on the bones with the crenulations of the images of the keys that we got of hollings last time because some of them went missing so that's were I told him to start."

"Ok bones drive to the jefersonion and I'll drive back to the Hoover building ounce we get there."

"Ok booth sounds like a."

Booths phone decided at this moment to start blasting hot-blooded.

"Booth, yes really were yep got it be there in 20 with bones ok bye."

"Who was that?"

"It was agent Adams we have another body."

"Ok I'll go get my kit then we can go to the scene."

Temperance gets out of the car and walks to her office to get her things. And booth changes seats and turns on the radio. Booth puts his face in his hands and starts to think.

'_If I only kept in touch maybe I would have noticed her missing.'_

But suddenly his train of thought was lost when a loud bang interrupted him.

"Sorry Booth I didn't mean to slam the door."

Temperance said with a slight smile.

"That's ok bones. Have you got everything you need?"

"Yep lets go."

"Ok."

Booth started driving out of the car park when he came to the guard's station.

"Hey bob how are you."

"Oh I'm good agent booth can I see your tag please."

"Yes sure here."

Booth hands bob his car bob hands it back and waves them through. Booth started to drive.

"Booth I can't believe that you changed my ring tone."

"What don't you like it bones?"

Booth said this with a smile on his face.

"Booth that is not funny."

Booth could sense the irritation in Brennan's voice and decided to drop the argument.

"I'm sorry bones but you have to admit it suits you it after all called bones."

Brennan just glared at booth but then she gave up and smiled in agreement. With that they drove directly to the abandoned warehouse were the second body was found in silence.

The warehouse was only 5 blocks from the one were they found Anna.

When they arrived booth got out and walked strait for the building where agent Adams was standing talking to other agents.

"Hey Michael."

"Oh hey booth."

"So Michael what have we got?"

"Not much different to the other, but I thought you were bringing dr Brennan?"

"He did."

Both men slightly jumped, when the woman walking in startled them.

"Geez bones don't sneak up on me like that what have I told you."

"Sorry booth. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me oh never mind bones."

"Hello Michael."

"Hi Dr Brennan."

"Sorry I was late I had to get changed into my jumpsuit."

"That's ok Dr brennan."

"Ok bones can we get this show on the road?"

temperance cocks her head slightly.

"I don't know what that means?"

"Oh bones it mean go on do your thing tell us about the body."

"Oh ok well let's see," temperance grabs her voice recorder out of her pocket and starts to speak into it. "Caucasian female between late teens early twenties."

While temperance was looking and talking into the recorder, Michael looks at Booth.

"She looks hot in that jumpsuit doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does."

Temperance turns and looks at the two agents.

"Are you two listening to me?"

"Yes bones we are go on."

"Ok approximately sixty-five to eighty percent on body tissue and hair is gone. The eyes have been gouged out. And there is evidence of deep cuts on the arms like last time probably to open up the flesh make it more appetising for the dogs."

Booth looks up at his partner.

"Bones how long are you going to be?"

"I'm pretty much done booth, why?"

"Well it's like one-thirty bones and I need to eat even after seeing that."

"Ok I'll finish off here then we can go."

"Ok I'll get them to send the remains back to the jefersonion and how does Wong fou's sound?"

"Sounds good. I'll get out of my jumpsuit and meet you in the car."

"Ok."

Temperance walked of to get changed and booth told Michael to send the body to the lab and started to walk back to his suv when temperance caught up to him, so they walked back to the car with him.

"Ok bones were here but there's no car parks so we'll have too park around the block ok?"

"Yeah sure what ever booth."

Booth drove around the block and found a car park. He parked the car and just as temperance got out of the car booth received a phone call.

"Hello, oh hi Rebecca, come on please I haven't had him in two weeks. That is so unfair, he deserves to see his father. Please don't make me beg. Thank you. Good bye."

Booth got out of the car and locked it and put some money in the parking meter and looked around but temperance was nowhere to be seen. Until he walked around the corner.

So did you like it? if you did that's great. Ooh next chapter should be up soon. So enjoy while reading sorry bout the cliffy. But oh well.

Peace out

Kaitlyn


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everybody but I have cut a chunk out of my pointer so my update will be up next week cuz I hurts to type!!**

It has taken me twenty minutes to type this because I can't touch type. Sorry but I hope that I haven't excited anyone by putting this up sorry but check out my song fic!

**It's called when you're gone.**

**Sorry**

**Peace out **

**You friendly neighbour hood fanfic writer**

Kaitlyn 


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is ladies and gentle weeds. Chapter five for you to love or hate. I had fun writing this. Sorry about the wait but my finger is getting better and it's easier to type now so here goes I should have chapter 6 up some time in the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: again unfortunately I do not own bones. Oh well I do in my imagination so it's ok.**

"Hey bones, wow calm down."

All Booth could see when he rounded the corner was temperance with her shoe pushed up against a mans throat who was lying on the ground.

"What, he tried to take my bag."

"Bones you have a boot to the mans throat."

"So."

"You're hurting him."

"So."

"I don't think he will do this ever again. Will you sir?"

"No sir never again."

"Bones let the man up."

"Fine."

Temperance took her foot off the mans neck, and stepped back letting the man to his feet. Ounce the man got to his feet he ran around the corner at full speed. All Booth could do was look at temperance and smile. _She's so cute when she's mad._ He thought to himself with a laugh.

"What Booth what's so funny."

"Nothing bones never mind. Lets go get some lunch huh?"

"Ok but…"

"No but Bones ok you just scared that guy shitless ok."

"Fine."

The duo walk to the door. Booth stops and pulls his phone out.

"I kneed to make a call ok?"

"Yep sure."

Temperance opens the door and walks inside. She sits at the bar in there normal spot, and Sid comes over.

"Hey Dr Brennan."

"Oh hey Sid."

"Are you all alone today?"

"Oh no Booth is just making a call."

"Oh ok."

"Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure thing."

Sid walked down to the other end of the counter to pic up a glass and then fills it with refrigerated water. Then he walks back down the bar and hands it to temperance. Just as Sid hands temperance her glass Booth walks in and sits next to her.

"Hey Sid."

"Hey booth what can I get ya."

"Hows about a coke man."

"Sure coming up."

Sid goes to get the drink. And temperance looks at booth.

"What was the call about?"

"Oh just some funeral arrangements."

"Oh ok Booth."

Sid walks back in and hands the duo both some food and Booth his coke.

"Thanks Sid."

"No worries man."

The duo looks at each other before picking up their chopsticks and starting to eat. Ounce booth had finished about four mouthfuls he looks at bones smiling.

"See Bones you do eat as much as me."

"Yes and I have told you that I am going to get fat."

"Yeah right bones you do enough exercise to eat a small horse for lunch and still look really hot."

'_Oh god did I just say that out loud.'_ Booth said mentally slapping himself.

"Actually Booth I would say that I do exercise a lot, but I don't think I could eat a horse, because u know that is a lot of meat for one meal, and plus I am a vegetarian."

Booth just rased an eyebrow and temperance and smiles. And with a slight snicker starts to eat again. They both sat there occasionally looking at each other while they finish their meals. Occasionally stealing something from each other's plate. When they had finished booth looked at temperance with a smile and then his face fell to a frown.

"What is it booth."

"Nothing bones."

"Well then stop looking at me like that."

"Ok but I'm not looking at you." Booth says with a slight nod towards behind her.

Temperance turns to see what booth is looking at, and a familiar woman comes into view. Temperance turns around to look at booth.

"Booth don't."

**Oooh who is it? Well that was fun. Ok so I had fun and yes my life is boring so fan fiction is fun to write lol.**

**Well if you please press the little button that says review and I will write more, but if not that's ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so everyone I know it has been a while since I've up dated but my finger is all healed up now so it's easier to type. I still unfortunately don't own bones but oh boy if I did, I would be sitting on David Boreanaz's lap right now (sigh). I mean I would be talking with the cast and getting g them to turn my story into an episode. Anyway enough of my ramblings so here it is Yay for you enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"No Bones I need to discus this now ok?"

"Fine Booth but don't make a scene."

"Fine."

Booth got up to leave and walked out side to talk to his ex.

Temperance just sat inside thinking

' _Oh god why does he always have to be sensitive about certain things.'_

Muffled yells could be heard from outside and a distraught and angry seeley and Rebecca were yelling and waving their hands around. After a few minutes the yells subsided and an angry Rebecca walked off in a huff and a victorious Seeley walked inside with the biggest charm smile that Temperance had ever seen.

"Well?"

"Well what Bones?" Booth said teasingly.

"Well did you get time with him or what?" she retorted.

"Yeah I have him this weekend from Friday after school till Monday morning."

"That's great booth."

"Hey Bones you want to come to the zoo with me and Parker on Saturday?"

"Well Booth it's your father son time I don't want to invade."

"Oh Bones, Parker loves ya he's always saying when's Dr Bones coming over and things like that."

"Really he likes me?"

"Yeah well do ya want to come?"

"Umm ok Booth I'll come."

"Good come on Bones we have to go."

"What why?"

"Well you have your bones to attend to."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about the bones come on booth we have to go."  
"Ok, ok I'm coming."

Temperance basically pulled Booth out of the dinner after he gave Sid the money for their meals. They drove back to the Jeffersonian and Zack was already looking at the bones.

"Jack did you find anything?" Brennan asked as she made her way up onto the platform.

"No not yet Dr B. I got all I could from the bones."

"Ok thanks Jack. Zack?"

"Yes Dr Brennan?"

"Can you clean the bones please."  
"Sure Dr Brennan."

Just as zack said this Booths mobile went off and Zack walks of towards the room with the boiler in it.

"Hello, yes, no sir umm no sir, ok I'll ask around, ok bye sir thanks for letting me know."

"Who was that Booth?" asked Temperance as soon as Booth flipped his phone shut.

"It was director Cullen someone called in Tessa's missing."

"What are you ok Booth?"

"Yeah she's probably just away somewhere and didn't tell anyone!"

"Ok Booth, are you sure you don't want to go and see if anyone has seen her?"

"No Bones it's ok."

"Ok then I'll keep studying the bones to see if I can find anything new."

"Ok Bones I'll be back here in say three hours at 5 ok?"

"Ok Booth."

Then Booth walks towards the door and Brennan watches him the entire way until she is snapped out of her dose by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sweetie, sweetie hello, earth to Brennan."

"Huh, what do you want Ange?"

"Oh Brenn I just want to know when you want me to draw a skull."

"Oh ok Ange I'll come and let you know ok."

"Ok sweetie I'll talk to you later."

With that Angela spun on her heals and walks out of the room.

An hour later Brennan is sitting at her desk when Zack walks in.

"Dr Brennan."

"Yes Zack."

"The bones have been cleaned and cooled there on the lab table waiting for you to examine them."

"Ok Zack I'll be out right away."

With those words Brennan got up put on her blue lab coat and followed Zack to the platform were the body was waiting. After a few hours of recording dints, cuts and marks on the bones Brennan put tissue markers on the skull and walked of the platform and towards Angela's office. She nocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Ange I have the skull can you get me a face please?"

"Yep sure Brenn be done bout say 5 ok?"

"Yes that should be good Booth will be back just after five."

"Ok Brenn I'll come and give it to you."

"Ok thank you Ange."

Then Brennan turned around and walked back to the platform. The next thing Brennan knew it was four forty-five in the afternoon and Angela was come up onto the platform.

"Here sweetie here is your face she's very pretty."

"That's irrelevant Ange."

"Ok sweetie, ooh look whose coming."

"What I don't have time."

"But it's Booth."

Angela said suggestively with rased eyebrows. With that one word Brennan's head snapped up in the direction that Angela was looking to see a _startling handsome man that she hasn't seen for a few hours_

_Argh snap out of it Brennan._

As I was saying to see a rather happy Booth walking towards her.

"Hey Bones you got a face?"

"Yes and I was just getting it off of Angela."

Booth looks at Angela and inturn she hands him the piece of paper.

"Say thankyou with gifts!"

"Thank you Angela."

"Ok sweetie I'll be back later if your still here I have to go got an art show to plan."

"Ok bye Ange."

Angela waved good-bye as she slunk away to her office. But all that Brennan and Booth could think was _' she is up to something._'

Then they both turned to each other and Booth looked down at the drawing of the young girl.

"Oh my god."

Brennan could see the blood run from his face.

"What?"

"This is Lisa."

"Oh god Booth what's happening?"

"I don't know this is starting to freak me out."

"Me to Booth, were do we go from here?"

"We inform Cullen that the two victims have a link."

"What link?"

"Me."

"Ok Booth then lets go."

Ok so what did you think good/bad? R&R if you like but u know I don't care if you don't I have so much more in store for this fic boys and girls so much more. Wmahahahahaha. It's cool anyway what do you think Cullen will say? And what will happen next? Tune in next time for your next instalment of hollings is history: or at least we thought so.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so here it is chapter 7 I know it's been a few weeks but you know how holidays are especially when ya going away. I will be away for a week so I am trying to write another chapter by the end of the week. It would be great to get some feed back what else do you guys want to happen? I have had some input from friends and my mind but I want to know what you want. Ok well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own bones or David Boreanaz but there is still my dreams and wishful thinking! Lol anyway enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

In Cullen's office…

"Argh were is he? He said he would be here in fifteen minutes I have a meeting to go to."

Director Cullen paced until there was a nock on the door.

"Come in both it's open." Came Cullen's reply to the nock.

But to Cullen's surprise it wasn't seeley Booth that entered his office but Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Where is my special agent Dr. Brennan?" said Cullen in a blunt voice.

"Well sir he had a phone call and he had to be else were so he told me to fill you in."

"Ok Dr. Brennan what have you found?"

"Well the two bodies have a link."

"Yes what is that link?"

"Booth."

"What, how?"

"He has had a romantic relationship with both of the victims."

"Ok well that's a start do we know anything else?"

"Yes they both died the same way."

"How?"

"Loss of blood. From having their thought slit."

"Ok so what are you and booth going to do next?"

"Well I'm not sure usually booth makes that decision."

"Were is he anyway?"

"He's umm well he's at Rebecca's apartment."

"Why is he there?"

"Someone broke into her apartment and she was worried about parker."

"Ok when will he be back?"

"He said he would meet me at the lab at around 4:30."

"Ok well you'd better get back to work Dr. Brennan."

"Ok good bye director Cullen."

With that director Cullen sat back down and Brennan walked out to her suv and drove back to the lab. Saying hi to bob as she passed him.

At 4:35 exactly Booth walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian and strait to the platform were Brennan was standing with a huge grin on his face and without even acknowledging his presence he poked her in the side. Which gave him a pain in the side because Brennan's immediate reaction was attack so a few second after poking her Booth was bent over in pain.

"Ouch bones that hurt." Booth made a mental note at this moment_ ' never ever poke Brennan in the side while she is working and doesn't know you're standing there.'_

"Oh I'm sorry booth I didn't know it was you, you shouldn't have poked me."

"Well I shore am regretting it now." Booth said while bones came to his side.

"Take of your jacket."

"What?" booth said surprised?

"Come on booth I need to make sure I haven't broken anything."

"Bones I am fine you just winded me with that kick that's all."

"Ok but are you sure your ok."

"Yes bones I'm fine."

"Good because now I can kick your ass for sneaking up on me." Brennan said playfully while softly punching him in the arm.

"Awwww come on Bones you wouldn't do that." Booth said back cheekily.

"You want to bet." Brennan said as she punched him again.

They both started to laugh as Booth faced a yelp as she punched him. They were to busy mucking around that they didn't notice the artist and two scientists standing at the bottom step of the platform.

"Booth sweetie are you ok?"

"Yes ange I'm fine." said Booth.

"Booth, are you going to tell me what provoked you to poke me?"

"Yes, Bones its Thursday afternoon and I have parker for the weekend because Rebecca has a date and I want to know what the director said." Booth said with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare give me the charm smile mister."

"Aww come on bones just tell me."

"Fine. He said to do what you want to because this is the best lead we have."

"He didn't say anything about me not being on the case anymore?"

"No he didn't wow that's weird."

"Ok so are we going to do anything?"

"Yes Bones we are going to go and see if there are any leads on hollings."

"Ok but how do we do that?"

"We Bones are going to go check out all his favourite hiding places."

"Ok were do we start Booth?"

"We go to his apartment."

And then they left after Brennan went and got her kit and jacket.

'_God I hope we find Tessa and hollings for booths sake I can tell this is eating him up inside.'_

"You ok Bones?" booth said concerned, as he looked at her whiles stopped at traffic lights.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just thinking."

"What you thinking?"

"Oh nothing." She said whiles arguing to herself.

'_Yes that's write Brennan just tell him it's all alright even though you can tell he is being over protective again.'_

Well what did you think? Did you like anyway I should have the other chapter up by Friday ok so bye for now not for ever have a great week.

Peace out

Kaitlyn your favourite bones fanfic writer (I hope :P).


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I know it has been a while but I have been on multiple holiday's lol. Anyway it's worth the wait I think so I hope you all like it. It was fun to write and it's fun to read to lol anyway here it is.

Ok I still don't own Bones but there is always wishful thinking.

Chapter 8:

Three hours later back at the lab Angela, jack and zack were sitting at a table and talking.

"Have you boys realised that Booth has been really close to Brennan ever since he found out they had a link?"

"Who has a link?" asked Zack completely lost.

"Booth and the victims keep up Z-man." Said Angela.

"Yeah Ange I have." Replied Jack.

Then Zack got up frustrated ad went to his office he had absolutely no clue what they were talking about so he thought he would be better off in his office.

Out side in the lab Zack could still hear muffled sounds of Angela and Jack talking.

"Ok what do you think Jack? What do you think has happened?" asked Angela.

"I don't know ange but I have a feeling that you are going to find out weather they like it or not." Jack said with a smile.

"That's right." Angela said with a giggle.

"Well you'd better find out how soon because here they come."

The two of them turned around at the same time to see a laughing Booth and temperance walking through the door. When the two laughing partners saw that Angela was stairing at them they stopped laughing and walked to Brennan's office.

Ounce they got inside Brennan sat at her desk and Booth shut the door.

"So Bones what do you want to do for the next two hours before you go home?"

"Booth I was planning on staying late tonight!"

"Well to bad Bones you're going home even if I have to drag you out into…."

Booths mobile started ringing and he snapped it open strait away.

"Hello, yes sir, ok another one wow ok we'll be there soon, good bye sir."

Booth snapped his phone shut and looked at Brennan.

"We have another body."

"Ok let's go."

After a short drive both Booth and Brennan were talking to Agent Adams. Agent Adams gave them the context of the find and Brennan got to work strait away while booth looked onwards talking to Michael.

"So have there been anymore leads I should know about booth?"

"Yeah did I tell you that all the victims have a connection?"

"No you haven't what is it?"

"Me."

"Wow man that's huge."

"I know but I'm sure that it will all work out."

Brennan turns around after giving the bones the ounce over looks at Booth and walks over whilst taking off her gloves and the top of her jump suit.

"Ok Michael can you send the remains back to the jefersonion please so that I can look over them more toughly?"

"Sure Dr Brennan."

"Ok Booth you can drive me back now so I can get to work."

"No bones you are going home to sleep you can go to work early tomorrow but tonight you are going home."

"Fine Booth but stop being so pushy."

"Bye Michael see ya tomorrow come on Bones lets go."

"Ok I have my kit."

With that they were gone and back at temperance's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift home Booth but my cars at the Jeffersonian so you'll have to pick me up in the morning."

"Ok Bones have a good night."

Booth turned to walk away.

"Wait do you want to stay for umm dinner?"

"Yeah that would be nice Bones thanks."

"Do you want to get some pizza?"

"Yeah sure you go have a shower I'll call them ok."

"Sure booth I won't be long."

Temperance went to her room and then the bathroom while Booth sat on the couch. He could soon hear water running and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hi, yes I would like a cheese pizza and a vegetarian pizza please. Ok." Booth gave the address over the phone and when he hung up he could hear foot steps in the kitchen. He looked up and temperance was walking towards him with two beers. She was wearing a black Singlet with a big pink skull and crossbones on it with a pair of matching black boxers. Booth took the beer and as he finished it and was about to speak there was a nock at the door. Booth went to the door paid for the pizza and walked back into the lounge room.

"Ok Bones what flavour would you like? Plain cheese or vegetarian?"

"Umm I think I'll have a bit of both."

"Ok here start with the vegetarian."

"Ok." Temperance reached over and took the pizza box and inspected it until she chose the peace she wanted.

"You do know you think to much Bones." Booth said shaking his head whilst taking of his suite jacket and loosening his tie.

After they ate all the pizza and each had three beers Temperance fell asleep on Booth shoulder.

"Bones I need to leave."

"Mmmmmm no stay I'm comfy."

"Ok but I have to go get a change of clothes in the morning."

"No you don't you have the ones you left here last time."

"Oh yeah last time that was fun."

Temperance started laughing and sat up.

"What?"

"You had fun last time did you?" Bones said

"Hey wait is that what you and ange have been talking about? you didn't tell her did you?"

"No Booth I haven't told her I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"True so do you want to re-enact our little umm what should I call it how about encounter?" Booth said with a one thousand watt charm smile.

"Ok my FBI hunk of candy."

"Hey bones you keep calling me that and it will be hard to resist kissing you at work." Booth said raising his eyebrows.

"What about if I do this…

I hope you liked it. Did you? Pleas review if you liked it so anyway I hope you did.

Goodbye for now but not for long I will put a new chap up very soon.

Peace out

kaitlyn


	11. Chapter 11

So how far along has there relationship come really? Well you will just have to read and find out. This is a fully fluffy chap people so enjoy it while it lasts. I have to thank my friend ash for proofing this for me. And also for making me write more. Well enjoy my little Bones fans. And remember there is a place called BonesIsMyWorldtopia and I am there Queen bow down and fetch me Booth.

Disclaimer: I don't own it unfortunately but I wish I did hmm ' well I do in my dreams'

Chapter 9:

The next morning Brennan woke early to the warmth of another body next to her. She felt safe so she opened her eyes to see who it was, and there lay her well she guessed hot FBI boyfriend. Soon she fell back asleep and woke hours later to an empty bed and the sound of running water. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen where Booth was washing up the mess he had made whilst making breakfast. After breakfast Temperance had to ask the question.

"Booth."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I was pondering this morning."

"Bones you think too much."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Go ahead."

"Well I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What? I don't know what that means."

"Never mind Bones just go on with your question."

"Ok I just wanted to know, are we a couple now?"

"Well I guess we are Temperance. What do you think?"

"I think it would be wonderful if we are."

With that Booth leaned across the table and kissed her passionately on the lips, thus answering her question,

After that they both had a shower, got dressed and started to go to drive to work when Brennan's mobile rang.

"Brennan, oh Ange I'm fine I just umm slept in. Yes I'll be there soon ok bye."

"What was that about?" Booth said looking at Temperance with a smile.

"Booth I'm immune so don't even try it. And it was Ange she wanted to know why I wasn't at work yet."

"Well are you going to tell her the truth?" Booth said cockily.

"Do you want me to?" Brennan shot back with as much confidence.

"It's up to you. She's your friend. And decide fast because we're here."

"Umm well ok I'll tell her but do you wan't to have some fun with her first?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well." Brennan said aloud before whispering her evil plan into Booth's ear.

"Temperance Brennan you are evil."

"Hey I did learn from Ange."

"So shall we start now or later?"

"I think now would be good."

"Ok darling lets go." Booth said as getting out of the SUV to open Brennan's door.

They kissed once more before entering the lab. That's when Temperance thought. _'This is going to be fun.'_

They walked in very close to each other talking and laughing. And walked straight to Temperance's office. But they left the door ajar. And a curious Angela padded over quietly as to not alert the pair inside. But they could hear her. What she head astounded her, but what she saw was better. The partners were sitting on the couch Brennan basically in Booths lap.

"Bones,"

"Yes babe what is it?"

"Well I've been thinking."

"Yes, about what?"

"About us."

"And." Brennan said planting a kiss on Booths cheek.

"Well you know that Angela is going to find out about us. So why don't we tell her."

"Aww and ruin all my fun."

"Aww come on Bones we have to she'll find it out anyway."

"Ok you come back for lunch I'll tell her."

"Ok but wait there's something else."

"What?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Why I think I can do that Booth." Temperance lent in and kissed him passionately which sent Angela into a victory dance outside her office. Then Booth got up and walked out the door as Angela walked in and sat on Brennan's couch. That's when Brennan thought.

' _This is going to be a long day'_

"Good morning sweetie."

"Why are you so happy Ange?"

"Oh no reason sweetie." Angela said with a smile.

"Ok well I have something to tell you."

"Ooh what sweetie?"

"Well you have been trying to get me and Booth together for a while."

"Yes."

"And well we did."

"You mean you finally jumped him?" Angela said with a squeal.

"Well I guess that what you could call it."

"Aww sweetie I'm so happy for you." Angela squealed again hugging her friend "ooh Bren can I tell everyone please?"

"Umm well I guess so but not to many people." But it was to late Angela was out the door and heading for the platform.

'_Oh god' _was all that Brennan could think as she saw her friend get atop the platform and open her mouth. Before Brennan could do anything Angela squealed as loud as she could.

Hodgins was by her side in a second.

"Ange, what is it."

"Everybody listen to me please I have an announcement."

Those words sent the Jeffersonian silent and Brennan running for Angela.

Angela cleared her throat.

"Ok people I have really big news about our favourite crime solving team. They're finally argh-."

By this time Brennan was on the platform with a hand over Angela's mouth.

Then there was a huge sigh from everyone looking on and Angela managed to get out of her grasp.

"They're finally together people." Angela finished before Brennan could say anything there was a huge cheer.

Brennan blushed and walked quickly back to her office. All morning she got congratulations from lab techs that passed her office. By lunchtime she was ready to get away. Suddenly she heard a wolf whistle and she looked up to see Booth in her doorway.

"Booth we need to talk please."

"Yes bones what is it?" booth said worried

"After I told Ange this morning she ran out onto the platform and yelled out that we were together."

"So?"

"Now everyone knows."

"So that just means we can kiss each other more often.'

"Is that all you ever think about Booth?"

"Well with you it is." Booth said with a huge charm smile.

After that they left had lunch and went back to work. The rest of the day was uneventful, they both caught up on some paperwork then Booth came and picked her up took her home and they had dinner.

Did you enjoy? I hope you did please review I thrive on them. Have a great week and remember never forget that I am the queen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok so I know it is short and it has taken a while but I have been sick and I have just gone back to school so I hope you like it ok well enough of my rambling lets get on with the story._

_By the way I still unfortunately do not own bones but I do when I sleep so that's close enough._

Chapter 10:

The next morning Brennan woke to an empty bed. She walked out into the kitchen and found it empty to so she walked back into the bedroom and found a note on the other side of the bed. It read;

'_To My Bones,_

_I will be home soon I just had to run to the store for bread and milk. _

_Love Booth.'_

After she read the note she decided to go have a shower. Just after she had got in the shower she heard the front door open and it was Booth, he had arrived. She heard him go straight to the kitchen and put everything away. He was just about to open the bathroom door when his cell phone went off.

"Hello, yes sir ok we will be there in about half an hour. Ok sir will do, good bye sir."

Booth opened the door slightly and spoke.

"Bones we have to go we have a fresh body."

"Ok Booth, be out in a minute."

They both quickly got ready and left. They were at the crime scene in twenty minutes. Brennan went over the body and then got one of the agents to have the body sent to the lab. But she didn't know were Booth was. Once she had finished she started looking around, she found Booth outside talking to Agent Adams. They were laughing and Adams saw Brennan coming and patted Booth on the back and walked past her saying something under his breath that Brennan only just caught.

"Damn lucky man."

She smiled and walked up to Booth.

"Oh so you told him, did you?"

"What, how did you know?"

"Oh just something he said as he walked past." She said leaning up before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Hey Bones didn't we talk about this?"

"About what?" Brennan said looking confused.

"About you distracting me while we are at work." Booth said smiling.

"Ok then I won't do that again." Brennan said cheekily.

"Oh no that's not what I mean."

"I know Booth and I was joking."

"Good cuz I love it when you do that."

"Oh really do you mister work-a-holic." Brennan said teasingly whilst taking off her jumpsuit and revealing her light blue form fitting top.

"Me I am not a work-a-holic you are." Booth said defensively.

Brennan a little well ok not a little she was laughing her ass off got into the car. And a stunned Booth got in the drivers seat.

"Ok Booth, could you drop me off at my lab please? I need to do my preliminary report."

"Ok bones."

After a short drive they arrive at the Jeffersonian.

"Fine bones and I'll see you later then?"

"Yes but not to late ok I can't take being away from you for to long."

An hour later back at the lab, the body arrived just after a stunned Angela saw a curious agent Booth walk into Dr Brennan's office with a naughty but nice bag in hand. Angela still stunned walked towards Brennan's office to tell her the body had arrived but what she saw was a little unsettling. All the blinds were drawn and the door was locked. She walked away and decided to come back later.

_Well what you think? Next chap will be up very soon already started it ok so I hope u cant wait cuz it's good good good. Lol ok well I think this will do for now peace out _

Your favourite fanfic writer Kaitlyn 


	13. Chapter 13

_Well ladies and gentlemen here it is what you have all been waiting for my newest chapter I hope you like it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the newest member of my family my little baby second cousin Ryan John Hay born February 22__nd__ 2008.i would also like to say thank you to my friends Vanessa for introducing me to the wonderful world of fanfiction last year. But lastly and defiantly not least I would like to thank my good friend Ashley for proofing my story. Well enough of my ramblings enjoy._

_Still unfortunately don't own bones but there is still that glimmer of hope._

Chapter 11:

Inside Brennan's office…

Brennan had been shocked when she found a suspiciously happy Booth walk into her office. He was hiding a bag behind his back when he walked in and she couldn't see what it was. He made her guess and for each incorrect answer she had to kiss him. She had three guesses and still didn't guess what it was so he told her. To say Dr Brennan was surprised was an understatement. She started laughing... no not laughing I think that booth would classify it as giggling. When she saw the bag she thought it was something better but nothing is better than this.

"Ok open your eyes."

"Booth what is it?"

"Just open your eyes and see."

"OK, Oh Booth I love these how did you know?"

"Bones, I have been your partner for a very long time how am I supposed to not know these sorts of things?"

"Ok Booth can I have some now or do I have to wait?' Brennan said with a flirtatious voice.

"Oh I guess you can have some now but you have to give me a big kiss first."

"Ok Booth anything to get my hands on those." She pointed to the items in question.

"Ok Bones then come here and sit down on the couch."

"Ok Booth." With that she got up and plonked down on the couch next to the hot FBI man-candy sitting there. Ounce she had sat down she reached for the yet forbidden object but Booth stopped her.

"No not yet you owe me a kiss."

"Fine." With that she kissed him hard and grabbed the object with her hands.

"Aha got it yay now I can have some."

"What if I said hey weren't yours?"

"Then I would be very angry." She said after hitting him playfully in the shoulder.

"Fine Bones you can have one of the delicious Belgian chocolates."

"Thank you Booth." She said grabbing the chocolates.

"But." He said pulling the chocolates out of her hands.

"But what?"

"You have to kiss me first bones."

With those words she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. The cute couple were to engrossed in there on world that they didn't hear the knock on the door or the entrance of one Dr Jack Hodgins and Miss Angela Montenegro. That is until they hear a deafening scream coming from a very excited Angela who when they looked up was doing a very weird but what could only be assumed to be a victory dance. After that loud squeal Brennan was off Booths lap and on the couch as far as possibly away from him. Angela walked over to the door dragging Hodgins with her.

"I'll be back soon sweetie I just had to tell you that the body has arrived."

"Ok...Ange...be...out...in...a sec." Brennan said between breaths.

"Ok sweetie but you can take a long as you want it's only the knew body from the warehouse."

With that Booth jumped up and started to walk out the door dragging Brennan behind him.

Half an hour passed Brennan had just finished her cursory examination and Zack was putting the bones in the boiler.

Another hour had passed Brennan had caught up on some paper work, Zack had just taken the bones out of the boiler and was in the prosses of putting flesh marking on the skull, Booth on the other hand had decided that it was all to boring and was now totally engulfed in a crossword puzzle.

"Dr Brennan do you think these flesh markers are right?" Zack asked walking in to the room.

Zack handed Brennan the skull. She checks the markings.

"Yes that looks good Zack well done."

"Thank you Dr Brennan, do you want me to give it to Angela."

"Yes please."

With that Zack was gone headed in the direction of Angela's office.

By the time Booth had given up on the cross word and Brennan had finished her paperwork. It was around 5:30 in the afternoon. Booth had just put down his pen when a loud squeal was heard through the lab followed by an equally loud oh no! Booth and Brennan ran toward the origin of the sound and found Angela looking at her screen in shock they follow her gaze and Brennan hugged Booth.

"Booth I'm so sorry."

"Is that … is it…?"

"Yes Booth its T...Tessa."

"Oh god what am I going to tell her mum?"

"It's ok Booth they'll get through this, now you need to pull yourself together you have to pick up Parker in half an hour."

"Ok Bones but only if you come with me."

"Ok Booth where are you taking him."

"To the Zoo tomorrow."

_Did you like I hope you did if you did review._

_Peace out till next time _

_Kaitlyn_


	14. Author Note Please Read!

Hey,

Sorry for the delay on this story but I have homework galore and assignments to hand in. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next few weeks. But in the meantime, go check out my other stories. Your reviews mean lots to me so flick me a message even just to say hi.

Thanks for your support throughout.

Peace out

Kaitlyn (Biggest Bones Fan Ever)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

The next morning a very excited Parker jumping up and down on his father's bed waking up Booth. They got ready and went to Bones' apartment and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a happy Brennan with a cup of coffee in hand opened the door.

"Good morning Bones ready to go?"

"Yes Booth, I'm very excited I haven't been to the zoo in a long time."

"Ok Bones grab your coat and let's vamoose."

After a short car ride they were all at the zoo and in the gate.

"What do you want to do first bub?" Booth asked his son.

"I don't know, Dr Bones can choose?"

"Ok Bones where do you want to go first"

"I think the wild cats would be cool to go see, what do you say Parker." Brennan wasn't met with any word but instead a load sound which she assumed was supposed to be a lion's roar. As she started to laugh, Booth picked up his son growling like a tiger and tickled him. Then all three were laughing together. They went and looked at the big cats and the elephants and the gorillas and the noise of the zoo was so loud that Booth did not hear his mobile go off in his bag. After they had finished at the zoo they went back to Booth's. While Brennan was fixing them all some lunch and Parker was playing in his room, Booth finally looked at his phone and saw he had a missed call so he checked his messages. What he heard next made him weak at the knees, Booth felt physically sick. Brennan looked up from the sandwiches she was making and saw the colour drain from Booth's face and saw how he was holding his phone with white knuckles.

"What is it Booth?"

"It's Rebecca she didn't turn up to her appointment. She's missing" Booth says looking at his feet.

"Booth, look at me." Booth looked up at Brennan who is standing with one arm reached out touching his shoulder and sympathetic eyes.

"We will find her don't worry. Now you stay here with Parker I have to go to the lab for a while."

"I don't want you to go on your own."

"Booth, I have countless black belts and I am able to look after myself. Don't worry I will be fine."

"Ok, but call me when you get there."

"Ok." Brennan said whilst walking out the door.

Half an hour later Dr Temperance Brennan was getting out of her car she had just rang Booth as she had promised and was walking into the lab. When she saw something or rather someone run around the corner of the building so she decided to find out what it was. But before she could a bright red Mini Cooper drove up into the driveway to let out its passenger. Angela Montenegro got out of the car and called to her friend.

"Bren sweetie, come here I have coffee."

"Ok Ange."

Brennan tuns around and walks inside with Angela. They are both soon joined by an eager Zack.

"Zack, what is it boy?" says Jack in an excited tone.

"Jack, don't be so mean."

"Aww, come on Dr B I was just mucking around."

"Sweeties stop fighting." Shakes head laughing "Zack, what was it sweetie, what did you find?"

"Well I found out how all the victims were knocked unconscious."

"Well how was it done?"

"Well Dr Brennan I need to show you something so I will meet you in a few minutes on the platform."

"Ok."

With that Zack ran of towards his room and Angela, Brennan and Hodgins walked towards their offices. A few minutes later the three were up on the platform waiting for Brennan.

"Zack I think I saw her go to the bathroom I'm sure that she won't mind if you start without her for once."

"Ok, but only if your sure." Zack says anxiously.

"Yes I'm sure Zack now just tell us."

"Ok well from the first two victims we have noticed burn marks on the bone and chloroform in the toxicity screen."

"Yes Zack we already know that. Now hurry up I want to go to lunch." Said Hodgins sitting down on a chair.

"Ok well I have come to the conclusion that he knocks the victim out by using this." Zack says as he holds up a bottle of chloroform. And then he tasers the victim to make sure they are out."

"So that's how this creep gets his victims."

"It's ok Angela, Booth and Brennan will catch this creep."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"It's ok; we can work together as a team."

"Hey where is Brennan anyway?"

"I don't know lets go look for her."

Earlier in Brennan's office…

Brennan walked into her office and rifled around in her hand bag.

"Damn forgot my keys."

"Excuse me miss, could you help me?"

"Yes sure how may I help?"

"Well I think that I have found a dead body can you come quickly."

"Ok let's go."

"It's this way."

They walked out the door past Bob and walked around the corner, but as Brennan looked back before walking around the corner a hand covered her mouth. Soon the darkness was too hard to fight and the last thing Dr Temperance Brennan saw was the side door of a van close next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry for the long wait for me to update. I don't know what is wrong with my teachers, I hand in one assignment and get another three! Anyways so here is my next chapter, I hope you all like and please review to let me know whether you like.**

**Unfortunately I still do not own Bones or Booth :( Oh Well I can dream and wish as much as i like!**

Chapter 15

Back at the Lab...

The three start walking around, they go to her office, to the bone room and everywhere else they can think of. After awhile, Angela gives up and done what they should have done in the first place. She rung Bren's cellphone. But to no avail, no one picked up. So the only other thing she can think of is to ring Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth, Its Ange, Is Bren with you?"

"No, isn't she at the lab?"

"Booth, don't panic but we can't find her."

"Ok I'll be right there, talk to the security and find out what you can."

"Ok bye Booth."

After Angela had hung up, she walked over to Bob who had been inside all day instead of in his booth.

"Hey Bob, have you seen Dr Brennan today?"

"Uh yeah, she arrived with you but left soon after with a man who was in her office, why?"

"What did this man look like?"

"Umm, I would say he looked about 5 foot 2 with dark hair and looked about 30, why?"

"Because you may have just described the psycho that has been after Brennan for a while."

"Ange, what have you got for me?" She heard being yelled from across the room. She turned around to see Booth jogging towards them.

Half an hour later, they all knew of the plan. But a hitch in their plan was that they didn't know where she was taken. Hodgins and Zack went outside looking for any sort of clue and they came across a piece of cloth that they surmised had been used to knock Brennan out due to finding traces of chloroform on it. The team then had to figure out who would have a grudge against Brennan.

Soon after Booth got a phone call...

**I know its short but what do you think?? Hoped you liked it. I will put the next chapter up in a few hours, also i would love your input with my quest for some tortures inflicted on Brennan whilst in captivity. So far I only have some from my friends that I don't really want to do so your input would be greatly appreciated.**

**Peace Out**

**Kaitlyn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I have been typing like mad to get this up for you guys who are still bearing with me and reading. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 17

Brennan woke up to the sound of dripping water. As she was stirring she heard a familiar voice speak in a hushed tone.

"Dr Brennan, are you alright? Do you know where we are?"

"Rebecca, Is that you?"

Yeah, Dr Brennan."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Do you know who has taken us?"

"No I have never seen him but I am so scared because he keeps coming in to see if you're awake."

"Why would he do that."

"Ahhhh hello Dr Brennan, how are we today?"

"Wait I know that voice. Take off my blind fold you...you pig."

"Ahhhh so you know who I am do you? Well we will see who the smartest is now, won't we?"

The kidnapper then walked over to Brennan and took off her blindfold.

"It is you."

"In the flesh."

"I thought you were dead."

"Well do I look dead to you? And hello to you beautiful, do you know Dr Brennan do you?"

"Get away from me you Bastard."

He suddenly slapped Rebecca across the face so hard she was knocked from her sitting position on the floor.

"Leave her alone, you insufferable jerk."

"Now Dr Brennan that wasn't a nice thing to say. Maybe you need some time by yourself so you can think properly."

With that he pulled out a needle with a clear substance inside and jabbed her in the arm. Almost immediately she started feeling woozy before she collapsed in her captives arms. He then carried her out of the room.

**What will happen next??**

**Peace Out**

**Kaitlyn**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok ladies and gentlemen I know it has been a while since I have up dated but I go on school holidays this Friday so I have bee

Ok ladies and gentlemen I know it has been a while since I have updated but I go on school holidays this Friday so I have been studying and doing assignments galore. I have written 3 chapters up and they will all be up before next Friday. So well hope you enjoy.

p.s. I still don't own bones but I am increasingly making myself mentally think I do but Shhh don't tell anyone.

Chapter 15:

Booth was worked up. It had been three hours since Brennan had gone missing. They only had two leads and at the rate the killer he thinks has her was going, she could be dead very shortly. Suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello...listen to me you sicko I want to talk to Bones...Bones, Bones are you ok? Are you alone?...Bones, ok, ok I will get you the money you touch her and I'll."

"Who was that sweetie?"

"It's that creep Hollings. I think he has been killing all those women and he has Bones and Rebecca. What am I going to tell Parker?"

"Sweetie what did he say?"

"He wants me to get all the information on the case and take it somewhere he will give me details later."

"Oh no, what if he hurts her."

"Ange its ok we will get him and we will get Bones back."

"But Booth."

"Don't worry. Now I will be back later I have to go get parker from school."

"Ok sweetie. Hurry back we need to find out as much as we can. Did you ring Cullen?"

"Not yet I am going to now just before I leave."

"Sure sweetie will see you later."

With that Booth walked out the door towards his shiny black SUV. As he did he passed the silver convertible sitting in the reserved car park for Dr Brennan. He looked at the car and sighed.

'_Bones should not be with that sicko, she should be here with me solving another case.'_

Back in the abandoned warehouse…

Brennan wakes up she feels woozy and as she moves her head from side to side in disorientation. She tries to raise her hands to her head then she remembers were she is in an attempt to stop herself from being held for much further she struggles with her restraints only to receive a loud yell coming from the next room.

"What was that?"

Then Brennan's vision started to clear and she can see the one-way mirror. There on a bed was Rebecca she was bruised and battered.

"Enjoying the show Dr Brennan."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Let her go you creep."

"Aww but Dr Brennan I was just getting started."

"Leave her alone, let her go, let me go or or…"

"Or what Dr Brennan let me guess, Booth is going to come save you?"

"Yes he will save us."

"He has no idea who has you let alone where you are."

"Let her go."

"Tut tut Dr Brennan now you're just being rude. I can't start something and then not finish it."

"Leave her alone."

"Aww are you anxious for your turn Gorgeous. Oh I think I could make your wish come true."

"Brennan, don't do …"

Brennan saw him hit her and then the red mark started to produce on her skin.

"Shut up you bitch me and the Dr are talking."

"You leave her alone."

"Oh gorgeous she can't see you. You know she can only hear you. So anything I do to you she can't see but whatever I do to her you can see. That why I am going to do this."

"Doing what?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

Brennan struggles with her restraints. She can feel them cutting into her skin but she struggles even more.

"Ahh leave me alone. Ahhhhhhh."

"Rebecca, don't scream he wants you to scream it will just make him happy."

"Be quiet in there or I will have to kill someone."

Brennan could see the tears running down Rebecca's face. She knew she was in pain but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of Rebecca screaming."

"Let me go and…"

"And what?"

"I will tell you if you come here."

"I think I can do that."

He goes to Brennan and stands next to her.

"If you untie me I will help you and let you do what ever you want to me."

"Oh gorgeous that is such a good deal... but it is a shame that I can't do that."

"Why not just please untie me." Brennan is now fighting back the tears.

"Oh ok I think so as long as I can have you wear this collar."

"Ok I will do anything just untie me."

He grabs the collar and puts it around her neck, he then unties her and she gets up.

"Now kiss me!"

"No you creep."

She felt the pain as soon as he struck her. She was so shocked at his actions that she didn't fight back when he grabbed her and started to kiss her. He ripped her button up shirt off and she was left in a camisole. It was only then that she gained her confidence and fought back. She punched him strait in the nose; she could feel the bone break from under her fist. He fell back in shock and she kicked him in the stomach then ran from the room. She quickly untied Rebecca.

"It's ok but if I don't make it out tell Booth he needs to feed his dogs."

"Ok I will come on."

They started running.

"Are you ok Rebecca?"

"Yes he only burnt me a couple times with a cigarette and cut me a few times, as well as hitting me. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Ahhhhhhh."

Brennan fell to the floor in pain as the metal collar sent waves of electricity through her body.

"Run don't worry about me tell Booth."

Rebecca kept running, she ran and ran she got out and ran through the abandond buildings and found a road she stopped the next driver.

"Take me to the FBI head quarters."

"Ok."

With that she was gone.

Dun, dun, dun well what did you think? What will happen next? Well I won't tell you. You can find out soon. Hope you enjoyed it.

Peace out

Kaitlyn


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so I know this one is short but I needed to add it in

Ok so I know this one is short but I needed to add it in. well enjoy

AN: still working on my mental belief.

Chapter 16:

Booth was siting in his office waiting for a call from the squints. He just need one lead. All of a sudden he heard a commotion and Rebecca came bursting through the doors.

"Booth, Booth."

"Woah! Rebecca, are you ok? Where were you?"

"Brennan said to say he needs to feed his dogs."

"Who?"

"The man that had us and still has her."

"Wait feed his dogs feed his dog. Oh my god. Hollings."

"Booth, hurry I think he is going to hurt her badly because she helped me escape. But he still has her."

She starts sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's ok now, you need to go to the hospital."

"No I'm fine, find her. I owe her my life."

"Ok, ok. But first you. Someone ring an ambulance!"

Half an hour later Booth and Rebecca were at the hospital and Rebecca was being examined.

Once Rebecca was finished Booth went in.

"Do you remember where he was holding you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? How long did you run before you were picked up?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Rebecca you have to remember something."

"I don't."

"Are you sure there's nothing."

"Yes. You have to find her. She saved my life and put hers in danger."

"I will, don't worry I will."

Well what did you think? Need some help though on the tortures for Brennan I don't want to hurt her so my friend is writing it all I need is the ideas. Any will do as long as it doesn't end in death.

Peace out

Kaitlyn


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so I haven't been on in a while I actually lost my usb

Ok so I haven't been on in a while I actually lost my usb. And then my comp was being an ass. Well anyway I have typed up quite a few chapters I hope you like.

Oh and I don't own bones but I wish.

Chapter 17:

"That was not a good move Dr Brennan."

"Ahhhhhhh. Stop it!"

"Now stay still this wont hurt a bit."

He produced a needle and stabbed it into her arm. A few seconds later Brennan's vision blurred and she blacked out. He picked her up and carried her to the van and packed up the rest of his things he then drove to his second location and replaced everything.

Brennan woke up to the sound of tap dripping and a dog barking. She blinked a few times and tried to sit up. She soon remembered what had happened and struggled with her restraints.

"Nice of you to wake up Gorgeous. I was starting to get bored."

"Get away from me!"

"Oh Gorgeous what's wrong. You were very happy for me to be close earlier."

He put one of his hands on her thigh. She could feel the hardness of his skin against her bare thigh.

"Don't touch me you creep! What happened to my pants? Why am I in a skirt? You better not have touched me."

"Oh Gorgeous give me some credit I promise I didn't look"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh but you are gorgeous."

He puts a hand on her cheek and holds her chin so that she looks at him.

"And I will make you mine."

"No! Get off me let go of me!"

"Well Gorgeous that's not very nice. Maybe I will have to teach you a lesson."

"Get away from me."

"Ok but I won't be long. I'm just going to have a smoke. You behave."

"Did you have a smoke every time you killed those women?"

"Yes I did and I did this as well."

"You are despicable Hollings, you know that."

She spat towards him and he grabbed her bare arm and stuck the cigarette on her white skin. She can feel it burning but she won't let him have the glory of her screaming. The tears were welling in her eyes but she was fighting them. He removed the cigarette and moved to another place on her arm and placed it down again.

"Stop it."

"Oh so now we speak, do we? Well did that teach you to be a good girl?"

Brennan started to loose her hold on her emotions and a few singular tears rolled down her cheek.

"Answer me."

This time he didn't move the cigarette he threw it to the floor and grabbed her head. He held her head between his hands. He moved her head so that she was looking him straight in the face.

"ANSWER ME OR YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok I will be a good girl."

She lost her hold and started to shake with sobs. The sobs shook her whole body. He could see them rack through her body and he started to laugh.

"Thatta girl let it out. You'll feel better if you do."

"Don't you dare laugh at me you asshole."

Now Brennan was pissed she started to struggle against her restraints. She spat in his face. He punched her square in the jaw. She felt the surge of pain and more tears flowed as she fought stronger against her restraints.

"Calm down Gorgeous and I might untie you. But if you don't I will have to knock you out again."

"Ok ok just untie me please."

"Ok but the collar is going back on."

"Fine just let me up. I'll do anything."

"Ahh but Gorgeous if you hit me again you are going to be in trouble."

"Ok I promise, just don't hurt me."

"Oh I can't promise that but I will say that I won't hurt you. Right now."

So what ya think hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Heres chapter 18 hope you like

Heres chapter 18 hope you like.

Love Kaitlyn

p.s. thanks for helping me ash.

Chapter 18:

Booth was so worried. He didn't know who to worry about more. Rebecca or Bones. He was trying so hard to get as much information out of Rebecca as he could. So far he had gotten an approximate height weight and hair colour. He was putting together all the information.

Height: 175cm

Weight: 150 pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Race: Caucasian

Sex: Male

Booth didn't know what to think, then he remembered what Rebecca said to him. _'Brennan said to say he needs to feed his dogs.' _ He had totally forgotten. Booth ran out of the room and strait to the techs desk.

"Get me the Kevin Hollings file."

"Do you have clearance Agent Booth?"

"Just get me the damn file before I break something that's attached to your body."

"Ok, ok."

The tech got the file up on his screen and asked Booth what he wanted to know.

"The photo, print the photo."

The tech did as Booth told him.

Booth ran out of the room and started searching for his phone. He got to his car and drove to the Jeffersonian.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I know who has her. Now we need to track him down."

"Booth calm down. Tell us who it is and tell us how to track him."

"Ok it's Hollings. Kevin Hollings."

"Zack get in here!"

"Yes Ange,"

"Do one of your internet searches. We need to find anything on Kevin  
Hollings."

"Ok."

After about half an hour Zack came back with a folder and about fifty pages of paper. The team set up in Angela's office and divided the papers up between them. They read the pages and highlighted any thing that was useful to the case.

After an hour they had fifteen pages of highlighted notes printed out. They then sent Zack to search for any places that Hollings had used his alter ego. Zack found thirteen places that Ken Harlington leased in the last six months. The most recent was a house at an estate that had only been built in the last two months.

Booth decided that was where they would try next and he went to the FBI office to organise a team of back up.

"Ok we hit the house at 18:00 so that it will be dark."

"Ok booth do we need anything special?"

"Everything."

With that Booth was gone and ringing Zack to get as much information as he could.

Please R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Here it is

Here it is.

Oh I wish I owned all the cast especially Booth. Hmm

Well I don't but oh well.

Chapter 19:

Brennan was sitting in a room she didn't remember this room and she was scared, but she would never let him know that. She looked around and realised that she was no longer tied up. She could see smoke coming in under the door. Then there was a big bang and she could hear voices shouting her name she tried to shout back but she didn't have much voice. She heard a familiar voice and she used all her energy to yell out. She finally got the attention of the man on the other side of the door. She heard him he was telling her to move. She moved away from the door, and it swung open and Booth ran in and grabbed her. Then all of a sudden she hears another bang and Booth went limp. Then she realised all the crimson on her shirt. It was Booth's blood and it stained her skin like a bad dream. She screamed out. Then felt a hard metal object hit her in the back of the head, and she blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was sitting against a cage door in a basement. She saw the door open and she cringed. It was a dream she looked at her shirt it was still blue but sickeningly clean. She was afraid of what was going to happen next and she faced away from the door. She felt a pain in her neck. It was a shock collar again. She clawed at it; it was sending shooting pain through her whole body. It stopped and she curled up in pain. She was weeping involuntarily. She pain was immense and she knew that he could see her. She shouted at him and she knew that he could hear her but she wouldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see the world.

"Stop it now, it hurts, stop it."

She could hear him laughing at her but still she stayed on the floor curled up trying to figure out what to do.

"Please can I have some water, my eyes they burn?"

"Only if you promise not to do anything."

"I promise. I am in pain I cant do anything."

"Ok then hold on."

He undid the cage and grabbed a bottle of water he picked her up and walked her out and sat her down.

"Stay here and I will get a towel."

She pushed him over once he turned around. But he grabbed her and cut her stomach. He then started zapping her.

She felt the pain and she just crippled in pain. The world around her seemed to darken and fade away.

Hope you liked


	23. Chapter 23

Heyy heyy me again I hope you are reading these my loyal fans but I am so sorry about the wait I will have another chap after

Hey hey me again I hope you are reading these my loyal fans but I am so sorry about the wait I will have another chap after these up very soon.

Chapter 20:

They moved into position and waited for the word. Booth rounded the corner and whispered into his wrist microphone.

"All in position?"

Agreement was heard through the microphone.

"Ok all teams go on my word."

He went to the back door.

"Ok all teams go."

With that they broke down the front and back doors. Then they cleared all the rooms. Booth swore when he saw the puddle of blood on the floor. It was small but he didn't want any. He then saw the clothes she was wearing that day that shirt was so familiar. He picked up the shirt and looked at it. There was a cut in the chest area of the shirt and it was surrounded by blood.

"Shit she's hurt."

"Booth there is no sign of her here. He's moved her."

"No shit Sherlock the question is where!"

Back in Brennan's nightmare...

She could hear someone whispering her name in her ear the voice was so familiar. Her eyes were glassy then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She woke up, and there he was, he was cleaning the cut on her stomach.

"Ouch, stop it. It hurts."

"If I don't do it then the wound will get infected and you wont be much fun."

"I don't even see why you even did it."

"It's to make Booth think that you are really hurt."

"You know he would do anything for you."

"Why do you want to hurt us?"

"Because its fun."

Whilst talking with her captor, Brennan looked around the room she was in. It looked like a bedroom. She assessed the room there was two ways to get out. One, the door and two, the window.

"Why did you move me?"

"Because I knew sooner or later Booth would show up because that bitch survived and escaped. It's your entire fault she did."

"I wanted her to live, she has a son. Parker needs his mother."

"That's too bad because well she may just have to die anyway."

"If you want to kill some one kill me no one needs me in this world."

"Oh but you see that would be so much fun but I want to torture you some more. That's why I would like to introduce you to Brad and Andy. Come in boys. These two Dr Brennan, are my...well let's just say body guards."

"Why do I want to know?"

"Well you see you get to be very familiar with them. You see they are black belts in three different types of martial arts. And they would like to test your abilities. So get ready, round one with Brad starts very soon. Oh and by the way, they have been in prison for a while. And well I promised them that if they both win I will let them have an hour alone with you."

Brennan sat up after Hollings untied her restraints. She stood up and felt the searing pain from her stomach every time she took a step.

"Are you ready Dr Brennan?"

Brad had a huge grin on his face as he spoke those words from across the room.

"Oh fuck off you asshole."

That's when he threw the first punch.

Ouch my heart hurts just reading this.

Please R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Yet another chapter please read it is good

Yet another chapter please read it is good.

But still don't own bones or the cast but it is my new year's resolution.

Chapter 21:

Booth was so sure they would get her back here; he was so worried about her. The bloody t-shirt made him think the worst. He knew that Hollings was toying with him and his emotions. He had twelve places left to search and none of them were being rented at the moment so there was a case for any of them but he had to choose three at a time. He decided on three but he knew that he could only go to one. He chose and they went in, all the places were cleared and the day was over he had to go home although everyone knew he wasn't going to sleep.

He went to his apartment and he took all the case files with him. He set them on the table and started to deliberate. He looked at all the possibilities and it clicked he knew were she was. He had no time to call a tact team so he just got in the car and went he thought that Hollings would be the only one there and he knew if that was the case then he could definitely take him.

The fight...

It hurt she got a full force hit to the jaw, but Brennan was not one to back down. She quickly swung her leg in the air and her foot made contact with the side of Brads head. He was on the floor and as he went to get up Andy joined him. She punched him, she went to throw another but Brad grabbed her arm and spun her around before Andy punched her in the kidneys.

She screamed out in pain.

She threw all her weight in the kick and got Brad smack bang in the groin area and then swung the foot back towards Andy. But he caught her foot and put her on the floor. He got down on his knees and punched her in the jaw. She tried to fight back but then Brad joined in he was next to her in seconds and started to punch her in the stomach. She cried out in pain as Brad repeatedly hit the tender cut on her stomach. Hollings called the fight to a stop.

"Now boys, that was mean, I mean ganging up on her like that."

"You pig," Brennan spat whilst sitting on the floor cradling her stomach.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to face him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you bitch. You pay some respect or I'll have these boys time increased."

"Hey boss, does that mean we get 2 hours?"

"Yes, but not yet. Let her get some rest first."

"Ok, see you later beautiful."

"Ha ha yeah see ya sexy."

Did you like if you did please tell me.


	25. Chapter 25

Heyy its another awesome chapter please R&R

Heyy its another awesome chapter please R&R.

Love kaitlyn

Chapter 22:

She fell to the floor once he let go of her hair. She curled up on the floor as he shut the door behind them.

She knew she couldn't let them see her breakdown. So she waited till they left. Her tears were hot on her cheeks, they rolled down like rain in spring. The searing pain in her stomach was cutting into her like a knife. She was in so much pain but the worst thing was that the blood was now seeping into the white singlet she had on. She sat up and grabbed the drink bottle; she drank from it, and then sat back in a corner.

He was so worried, he was driving as fast as he could; he even had the lights on. Once he got close to the house he turned of the siren. He drove slowly and pulled up next door. He got out, gun at the ready. He ran for the door, it was unlocked, he made his way in and he saw him sitting on the couch but Hollings heard him and started to turn around so Booth threw a punch and knocked him over. At that moment, Booth heard a scream, it was Brennan.

"Stop it, you pig."

He ran in the direction of the scream he kicked the door in and there they were. The biggest muscle he had seen in a while. They let Brennan go and went for him. He raised his gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot."

They kept coming and just as he went to pull the trigger he felt a pain in his head and the darkness grew ground the view of his beautiful Brennan crying.

She could hear him outside she knew that he was going to come into the room. She tried to fight them; she had already been in the room with them for an hour and a half. They were pigs they did things she will never tell anyone. She heard the door break and they let go of her so she sat up and hugged her knees. He came in and saw her and she broke down. They went towards him and he raised his gun but he didn't know that he was behind him. They kept going and he yelled at them but they kept going so he went to pull the trigger then Hollings whacked him over the head with a metal frying pan. He fell to the floor and she screamed.

"Well now princess, there's your knight in shining armour. Too bad he's going to be my captive now too. She scrambled from the bed and to his side, she lifted his head onto her lap. He wasn't dead but he was unconscious. She held onto his hand and whispered in his ear. Then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Dont touch me, or else."

"Oh shut up you bitch you don't scare me."

"Brad don't be mean, let her go."

"But boss we didn't get our full two hours."

"Well that's just too bad."

She whacked him in the groin with her fist. And he fell to the floor.

"Wow feisty. Good now let go of him and come here."

"No, I am not leaving him."

"Let him go or else."

She didn't let go and he zapped her. She had forgotten about the collar.

"Ok, leave him though don't hurt him."

"Maybe. But first come here I have something for you."

"What?"

Then he produced a needle. She backed away but was caught by Andy and pushed forward.

"No, No, No."

"Come on it won't hurt, it's just so that we can move you without feistiness."

"I promise to be good if you don't give me that."

He put the syringe away and grabbed her by the arm. He led her down a long corridor.

Thank you please review!


End file.
